Just A Room
by kingdomxinxthexsky
Summary: Roxas receives an embarrassing surprise when his cousin Demyx decides to come over early one morning.


A/N: Hey guys :D This is my first story, but this one's just a tiny one shot to satisfy my own whims and fantasies~ It's kind of a side story off of the big multi-chapter that I'm writing. Hope you enjoy, I know I did when I wrote it~

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything written by the brilliant Sarah Dessen.

"Roooxassss. Roooxxasssssssss!"

I'm hearing something loud and annoying and it's giving me a headache in my sleep.

"Demyx, go away." I growl, burying my head beneath my pillow in a useless attempt to block him out. Demyx snatches the pillow away so fast that my brain doesn't even have time to register the tall, lanky figure hovering by my bookshelf. All I can manage is a low hiss from all the sunlight flooding in. Who the hell pulled my curtains apart?

"Haha, Roxy you're up!" Demyx cheers from somewhere beside me. I'm about to make some snappy comment about asshole cousins when the stupid musician grabs my arm and drags me out of my bed. I yell out in surprise, thanking god that I chose not to sleep naked last night, and start flailing my legs about as I'm dragged from the warm sanctity that is my room and into the cold and unforgiving hallway.

"Demyx, what the hell?" I demand when finally he lets go of me after pulling me all the way into the middle of the kitchen. I can feel the rug burn on my ass flaring up.

The dumb ass is just sitting there with a smug grin on his face, studying his hands like they are the most interesting things in the world and it takes every bit of self control in my body not to murder him right here and now.

"Demyx." I growl out threateningly, and finally the blond decides I'm interesting enough to pay attention to. God, how I just want to tear that smug look right off his face. I'm not always like, just to let you know. Normally, I'm a pretty easy going person, with the occasional bout of teenage angst. But when a person fucks with my mornings off, I become the fucking anti-christ. I think my brother even caught me hissing and writhing on the floor in tongues once. I glare at my cousin now, the homcidal urges evident in my clear, ocean blue eyes. I see him gulp and that stupid smirk falter a little bit, and my chest swells with sadistic glee. I hope he's shitting bricks right now.

"Okay, now before you kill me Roxas, just here me out." He says nervously, holding his hands palms out in that universal sign for Don't Hit Me! I just continue glaring, but he takes my silence as a sign to continue. "Last night I came home kind of drunk and Zexy got mad when I started playing my guitar and told me to sleep on the couch, but I told him I couldn't because I couldn't have sex with him if he was in the bed and I was on a couch so far away so then he let me sleep in the room but after that he kicked me out of the house! So I had to stay over my friend Axel's house last night and I started talking about how uncomfortable his couch was and how my cousin Cloud had the best couch in the whole magical world and that Roxas had the most amazing room ever and he really wanted to see it, so I brought him here and now he's in your room."

"..."

I felt my eye twitching as Demyx just gave me a sheepish grin. I swear to god, he didn't even breathe during that whole damn speech! I sighed, suddenly extremely tired. All that glaring before wore me out. My angst and bitchy modes just don't function as well in the mornings. I'm about to open my mouth when the last part of what Demyx says sinks in. Axel. Is in. My room. A stranger. Infiltrating my sanctum.

I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life.

When I burst through the door, cheeks flushed with the sudden movement and embarrassment of having someone in here, I look down to see the guy, Axel, crouched in front of my bookshelf and just staring. Not even actively looking or skimming, just staring.

"You read a lot of Sarah Dessen." It's just a light comment, no derogatory meaning or snide tones in his voice. But just the fact somebody else _knew_ of my...small obsession was enough to turn me crimson from head to toe. I think my face was redder than this guys hair and let me tell you, his hair was fucking _red_.

I'm trying as hard as I can to think of something, anything to say. I'm feeling like Annabel searching for conversation topic during those first few encounters on the wall with Owen... …. Why the hell did I just incriminate myself further?

"I..uhm..I just." I stammer, looking everywhere but at the red head kneeling in front of me. That damn snoop quirks an eyebrow and gives me this side long glance, the corners of his lips tweaking upwards in this amused, yet sexy way and I feel my vision go fuzzy. What is wrong with me? I have Seifer, it's not like I should be swooning over some guy that my stupid cousin brought with him. But a nervous glance at Axel tells me he's not just some guy. He's somebody more than that. Those emerald eyes shimmer with something more than light humor and ease. There was an almost saddening shadow to them, as if they'd seen too much in a short amount of time. It reminded me of so many other people I knew.

He laughs at my hesitation and awkwardness and I can't help but notice how perfect his smile is. Can somebody really have such perfect teeth? Yeah, Sephiroth had some serious choppers. Then again, that man didn't have a single flaw anywhere on his body. Another nervous once over, and even though Axel may not be a Sephiroth, he was still pretty damn delicious. My eyes widen as I realize what I was just thinking.

"No!" I shout with out thinking. Axel's eyes widen in alarm and I just groan and let my head bang against the wall. He laughs again, that stupid, infuriatingly sexy laugh, and I decide to just suck it up and move forward. Not like I can really make more of an ass out of myself already.

"Whatever. You have something against Sarah Dessen?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest and just giving a light glare. I feel like that's the only expression my face can balance between right now. Retarded blond and Angsty bitch.

Axel shakes his head. "Nah. I've just never met any one who reads her as much as I do." The glare fades away almost instantly. He reads Sarah Dessen? I narrow my eyes at him.

"Who's your favorite character couple?" I ask, testing his knowledge.

He seems to ponder this for a moment. "Hm, I think Remy and Dexter. Something about them just reminds of Demyx and Zexion." He says and laughs. I laugh too, because not only is he actually right, I can't believe he actually read the books. When Seifer found out, I thought I'd never live it down.

"How about you?" He asks and it takes me a moment to get out of my memory and actually formulate a coherent reply.

"Anabel and Owen." I say almost immediately. He just nods, about to say something else when a loud, persistent beeping erupts from somewhere in his pocket.

"Shit." He mumbles and fishes through the pocket of black cargo pants to look for his phone. Finally finding it, he flips it open and then closed again almost immediately. Did he even see what it said?

"Sorry, blondie I gotta go. Duty calls at General Hospital." He says, rolling his eyes, but that grin never fading. I just nod as he stands up, shocked at the height difference. He's gotta be a whole foot taller than me! He sees my stare and gets a puzzled look on his face, but doesn't question it, just walks by and gives me a wink as he leaves. I thought I was gonna faint.

"Hmph." I grumble and shuffle back to my bed, slamming my door before I do and falling back onto the mattress, rolling across the bedding to gather up the sheets and blankets. I sleep like a fucking metapod, I swear. There's a lump under my head and I wiggle an arm free to wedge out whatever it is. I stare down in confusion at the spiky little chakram charm in my hand. It looks like it came off a key chain and while I should be wondering how it got on my bed, I'm too fascinated by the tiny object to really worry about it. Or maybe I'm just really hoping he'll be coming back for it. I fall back asleep, clutching it tightly in the palm of my hand the entire time.


End file.
